


Dear Oliver

by barryolivers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Death, Fluff, M/M, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryolivers/pseuds/barryolivers





	Dear Oliver

Dear Oliver,

Hey. It's been a while. I know. Sorry about that. Anniversary of my mom and all that. I just-- I couldn't find the time to write. Also, sorry for my writing, my hands haven't stopped shaking since your-- you know. I know it shouldn't be as bad as it was, but I felt like I was saying goodbye for good. And I don't think I'm ready to do that just yet. I will be. I cracked up during my speech, which would've been funny if you were there. You were in a way, I suppose. Except not because-- yeah. It was okay until they played the video. I lost it then. I should've taken it out like Iris said. I thought I could handle it, you know? Because it was looking back on you, your life. I thought it would be okay. I was even dumb enough to think it would make me feel better. But seeing you-- you smiling again, not a worry line on that face of yours, hearing you make some dumbass joke, even hearing you ranting that one time that Thea had secretly filmed, it made me _hurt._

I didn't think I'd miss you as much as I do, Ol. I do miss you. So much. I feel like a part of me was ripped away from me with you. Which it was, sort of. I haven't been 'The Flash' for a few months. I just can't do it. I tried, I really did, but I _can't._ I'm so-- so-- overwhelmed by everything and having an expectation to be this big hero isn't something I can live up to. I've hung up the boots, and I'm not entirely sure if I'll ever take them down. Perhaps one day. I know what you'd say, that you aren't worth all this, but you are. And besides, Cisco seems to have taken up the role pretty well. He designed this cool ass suit that allows him to have super speed, which is cool as fuck. 

Speaking of S.T.A.R. Labs and the crew, they're doing okay. Felicity's come down a few times, when she needs a break from Starling. That's always nice. She misses you too, Oliver. She misses you a lot. She tries to hide it, you know? Act strong for the others, but I've heard her crying when she stays in my apartment. It was the worse when she first told me. You know all about that, though. 

There's not really much else to tell you about. Sorry for the jumble. I guess I could be sappy, but I don't have the energy. (Surprising, I know.)

I hope it's nice wherever you are,

Barry x


End file.
